World Animals
World Animals is the Eighth Baby Einstein Episode It was released in 2001 and released again in 2009 and 2010 with different segments It is the sequel of Neighborhood Animals. Trivia *In 2004, this is only called World Animals not Baby Dolittle: World Animals. *Some of the animals in this video are on the Animal discovery cards *In 2009 And 2010 The Hippopotamus Zebra Fox Bear Deer Otter And Squirrel Parts are Added To The Video Characters *Jane The Monkey *Isaac The Lion *Bud The Parrot *Kenny The Fox *Beethoven The Giraffe *Noah The Elephant *Harry The Hippopotamus *Monet The Zebra *Lizzy The Tiger *Soapy the Bear *Rudy the Reindeer *Ollie The Otter *Da Vinci The Monkey *Mimi The Monkey *Sidney The Squirrel *Wordsworth The Parrot (Cameo In Opening) Segments Music Video About Zoo Animals Isaac The Lion Noah The Elephant, Wordsworth The Parrot, Kenny The Fox And Jane The Monkey Dance To Havana Intro Jungle Tiger Lizzy The Tiger Sees Tiger Stripes Roars Giggles And Runs Away Music Video About Tigers Lizzy The Tiger Hits A Gong And Vibrates And Faints (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Tiger In The Box Parrot Bud The Parrot Sees His Footprints With His Magnifying Glass And Squawks Music Video About Parrots Bud The Parrot Jumps On A Pogo Stick (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Hopping Parrot Monkey Jane The Monkey Slips On A Banana Peel Music Video About Monkeys Three wind-up monkeys play the drum, cymbals and maracas while a baby wears a monkey costume. Jane The Monkey Makes A Banana Split And Her Daughter And Son Help Her Savanna Lion Isaac The Lion Teaches Jane The Monkey How To Roar So Jane Barks Like A Dog Whinnies Like A Horse And Quacks Like A Duck Isaac Roars At Her And Jane Mimics Him Which Blew Him Away And Made The Ground Shake Music Video About Lions Isaac The Lion Needs To Get On The Train Isaac The Lion Sees A Crown And Puts It On His Head And He's The Lion King (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Elephant Noah The Elephant Sees His Feet And Trumpets While Fainting Music Video About Elephants Noah The Elephant Shows His Trunk And Stomps (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) A Baby Wears An Elephant Costume And Plays With A Rattle (Music Added In 2009 And 2010) Giraffe Beethoven The Giraffe Dings A Desk Bell Music Video About Giraffes Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Swan By Saint Saens On His Piano (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) A Baby Wears A Giraffe Costume And Knocks A Giraffe Down (Timpani Sound And Brief End Music Added In 2009 And 2010) Hippopotamus Harry The Hippopotamus Swims In His Pool Growls And Swims Away Music Video About Hippopotamuses Harry The Hippopotamus Swims In His Pool While Saying Aah And Drinks His Pool Water (Repeat From Baby's First Sounds) (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Hippopotamus Bobblehead Zebra Monet The Zebra Paints A Zebra Music Video About Zebras Monet The Zebra Sneezes And Get His Stripes Off His Son Sneezes As Well (Repeat From World Animal Adventure) (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Rolling Zebra Forest Fox Kenny The Fox Appears In A Leaf Pile And Screams Music Video About Foxes Kenny The Fox Plays In A Leaf Pile (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Bear Soapy The Bear Sees His Honey Another Bear (off-camera) growls and Soapy Runs Away Music Video About Bears Soapy The Bear And Kenny the Fox Have A Pillow Fight And Get Feathers All Over Themselves Deer Rudy The Reindeer Sees A Picture Of A Deer And Bounces Music Video About Deer Rudy The Reindeer plays In The Snow (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Otter Ollie The Otter Does The Backstroke And Dives Music Video About Otters Ollie The Otter Swims (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Squirrel Sidney The Squirrel Cracks A Walnut Music Video About Squirrels Sidney The Squirrel Gets The Little Acorn The Medium Acorn And The Giant Acorn (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Desert Music Video About Desert Animals Music Video About Zoo Animals (Repeat) Credits Jane The Monkey Tries To Get A Parrot Off Her Head 996778809 (1).jpg|lion puppet 996778808.jpg|Jane the monkey (the host) and her friend are about to eat an ice cream sundae 996778816.jpg|walking monkeys play glockenspiel 996778821.jpg|giraffe cone puppet Category:Ludwig van Beethoven Category:Animals Category:2004 Category:World animals Category:Songs